


Giving Up Control

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, F/M, Hook-Up, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Roan/Emori with the prompt "spanking"Roan doesn't admit it but he loves giving up control and Emori is just the woman to give it to.





	Giving Up Control

Emori never would have pegged Roan for the type that liked to relinquish control then again she didn’t really know him other than in passing. Now in his hotel room though he had suggested it. “I want you in control ” He had told her with a sort of lust in his eyes that already had her needy. The words turned her on in ways she didn’t realize. “Take off your clothes.” She orders. 

Roan looks at her for a moment before he starts to undo the buttons of his shirt just watching the woman feeling a bit in awe.

“Did I tell you to move slow- I said take your clothes off,” Emori tells him before she puts her hands on her hips glaring at the man. “Now.”

Roan picks up the pace getting all the buttons undone and throwing the shirt to the ground before he takes off his belt and gets his pants off. All the while he’s looking at her. “Are you going to take your clothes off?” He asks before he gets out of his boxers.

“Maybe- if you’re good. Now get on the bed.” Emori tells him.

Roan makes his way over to the bed and takes her in again he doesn’t think he’ll get enough of her. “Can I touch you?” He asks hoping she’ll say yes and move closer to him.

Emori gives him a hard look before making her way over to him. “You haven’t earned the right. Show me how well you can take punishment- hands and knees.”

Fuck. He wanted to stop this now not because he didn’t want it but because he wanted to fuck her on the spot. Still, if this is how he gets what he really wants, then he’ll do it. He does as he is instructed moving onto his hands and knees on the bed. “I can take punishment.” He assures her.

“I’m sure that you can,” Emori assures him before moving closer. She runs a hand down his back observing just how insanely toned he was. Her hand moves down to his ass which is fantastic smoothing her hand over it. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I don’t want you to stop I want you to spank me- to punish me like I deserve.” Roan tells her, looking at her over his shoulder, “Please do it.”

“Good boy you are going to get exactly what you want when we’re done,” Emori tells him before lifting up the hand that had been on his backside. “Count.”

“One.” He sucks in a breath. “Two.”

Three. Four. Five. God, he’s rock hard he wants to tear off that dress she’d come in wearing so he could fuck her brains out. He would have never expected it but she was everything he was looking for.

Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Then she stops and he feels himself relax though as hard as he is there’s really no relaxing. He feels ready to burst he wants to fuck her now but he knows to wait for her instruction before he does anything. Any doing things on his own terms would just mean more punishment not that he minded but he wanted to cum so he’d be good.

“So good- you take punishment so well,” Emori tells him slowly rubbing her hand over his now red ass. She rubs the skin and smiles. “Do you know what happens when you take punishment well?”

“No. No, I don’t, Emori.” Roan tells her.

Emori gives his backside another smack. “It’s ma’am to you while you’re being punished.” 

“I apologize- no I don’t know ma’am. Please tell me what happens when I take punishment well.” Roan tells her hoping that she’ll give him what he wants since she’s being so polite.

“You get rewarded,” Emori whispers in her ear before wrapping her hand around his hard cock starting to stroke up and down his length.

Roan moans fingers gripping the sheets. He feels ready to burst as she jerks him off. “Please- can I call you Emori.”

“You can.” Emori agrees before slowing her strokes. “What do you want?”

“I want my real reward,” Roan tells her before taking her hand off his cock and turning to face her. Once he has he tears the front of her dress open pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

When they pull away Emori smirks, “Oh don’t worry you’ve been a good boy you get all the rewards you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you decide to write any Roan/Emori please comment here something like "wrote some" or "posted a fic" so i can read it. i mean it anything platonic, romantic, sexual, etc i just love this rare pairing


End file.
